


Cling To My Body Like Oil And Fire

by Snow



Category: Khaos Komix
Genre: Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 02:37:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow/pseuds/Snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kissing Tom was so much better than porn. And porn was pretty awesome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cling To My Body Like Oil And Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frogy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogy/gifts).



> Betaed by alianne

Alex could feel the sweat trickling down his back, and he felt more than a little like a massive idiot. He hadn't allotted time for hesitating in any of the versions of his plan, though. He was entirely certain he would look even more like an idiot if he was pulling a shirt on when Tom came in. At this point he was committed, and he mostly had to work on not falling.

Most of his doubts were vanquished when Tom _did_ walk in his door, carrying two glasses of water and looking at Alex like he wanted to touch him. Alex was pretty sure that he could work with that, and he could think of plenty of parts of Tom that he could reciprocate at. Tom wasn't saying anything, but he was staring. Alex could work with that.

"Oh hey— You made it." Alex gave Tom his brightest smile as he dropped down onto the ground. "Oh, thanks!" He took the glass of water from Tom, letting his fingers brush his. Tom didn't drop the glass of water, which Alex supposed was for the best, even if he'd had contingency plans for having them both splattered with it.

He was a little disappointed that those contingency plans didn't come into play, because once he'd thought of the idea of helping Tom dry off he wasn't quite sure why that hadn't been his original plan. He supposed it was probably best to stick to things that only had the potential to embarrass _himself_ , though.

He drained the glass and set it down. Tom had still barely moved, but Alex was plenty reassured by the utterly transparent look on his face. As he stood there for a second, wondering if he should make the first move, Tom finally did.

Kissing Tom was so much better than porn. And porn was pretty awesome.

Alex could feel his lips against Tom's, the implicit warmth and wetness of his mouth that he couldn't taste because Tom was keeping things sweet and soft. Alex didn't know whether that was what he wanted, but he knew that he didn't want Tom thinking he was fragile or unprepared for anything more. He was very prepared. He'd been doing a lot of research. He could probably make Tom a list of things he liked and wanted, and he could probably also understand most of the things Tom might put on his list.

Alex hummed as he tried to deepen the kiss, brushing his tongue against Tom's lips. Tom pulled away for a second, and Alex could feel his heart rise up to his throat until Tom returned, exhaling against him. Alex wrapped an arm around Tom's back, and Tom brushed his thumb against the back of Alex's neck.

Alex stepped closer, ready to press himself against Tom or pull him close, but Tom stepped away.

Okay.

Alex got the message.

Kissing was fine, more than that was something Tom didn't want. Not that he thought that Alex didn't want it, but that he didn't want it.

Understood.

"Do you want to watch Transformers?" Alex asked. He was smiling broadly, because he and Tom had just kissed and Alex didn't need to go having sex with him. He could let Tom be ready, because he could have all of Tom's teasing and know that it was real and know that they could kiss.

"That would be fine. If you wanted." Alex wasn't sure, but he thought Tom looked almost nervous.

"Of course I want," Alex said, and he thought that sort of defined... everything at the moment. He guessed that Tom had got it because Tom smiled, and stepped back after a long second. He pulled his shirt on, because he guessed that that might make things more comfortable between the two of them, and besides, he did _not_ want Kelly mocking him later.

Anyway. Tom should know that he was welcome to put his hand under Alex's shirt if he wanted, or press Alex against a wall, or be pressed against a wall if Alex had the right hints. He was prepared to do any amount of almost-sexual activity Tom wanted, or none at all. What they ended up doing was somewhere in between the two: sitting on the sofa and watching Transformers with Alex's palm pressed to Tom's while they traded soft, slow kisses. Alex thought that was probably the least amount of attention he'd paid to Transformers in his life.

When they were done – well, when Transformers was done, Alex was most certainly _not_ done with Tom or even with kissing Tom except for the fact that Tom needed to go home – Tom stood and Alex pressed a kiss to his lips.

"I'd like to see you again," Alex said, aware that his cheeks were a little pink. He didn't care; his own embarrassment wasn't going to stop him from getting what he wanted. "Like this, I mean."

Tom glanced away for a second, then looked back at Alex. He was smiling, his body language again giving Alex no chance to feel nervous about the answer that he was going to give. "That would be very nice."

Alex had been expecting something more teasing than that, but he supposed that he'd made himself clear enough that Tom didn't have to be subtle, or coy, or whatever he had been being before. Having now had the opportunity to kiss Tom, Alex was even more irritated at anything which had put time between Alex realizing he wanted Tom and that becoming mutually recognized.

"Good. Monday, after college?" Alex hoped that Tom didn't think he was trying to steal too much of his time, but he really wanted to see Tom as often as he could. He knew it was already going to be hard to go the rest of the weekend without seeing Tom, even if he understood why.

"I'll see you at college," Tom said.

Alex tried not to look disappointed at that, but he was positive that he wasn't succeeding, because he certainly _felt_ disappointed.

"And after."

Alex nodded at that, trying not to look too hopeful. "You better," he said instead.

Tom laughed, and smiled, and kissed Alex again.

Which meant that Alex had definitely won. And that Tom was his boyfriend now.


End file.
